


Then There is Kunihiro

by Reikimon



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Drabble, Izuminokami x Kunihiro, M/M, One-Shot, Quick-Fic, Sweetness, feeling enough, late night fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikimon/pseuds/Reikimon
Summary: Izuminokami thinks about his relationship with Kunihiro





	Then There is Kunihiro

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write about these two but wanted to try something different and felt it would work nicely for them.

Izuminokami returns to his room late at night seeing that all but one light is off. He has spent his evening hanging out with Mutsunokami, drinking and playing games. It's a weekly event now, the two of them fussing with each other over useless things and the driving need to one-up each other, to prove they are the best. It is a part of their friendship, and no matter how bad the insults become between the two, he considers the gregarious sword from Tosa to be his closest friend.

 

Then there is Kunihiro.

 

Looking at the bundle under the covers where his partner sleeps, exhausted from a full day of raids, Kunihiro is his most important person, as Mutsunokami calls it. The person he wants to give his most to and be his best for. He wants to do better for his partner. He's worked to become a strong sword for Aruji, and a good member of the citadel. But everything he does is punctuated with the need to be cool. Or, it used to be, somewhere along the line that has changed. He still likes to brag about being the cool sword, but he's learned there are more important things; like kindness, friendship and love. But it's hard to show how you love someone when you spend your time trying to be the cool one.

 

Then there is Kunihiro.

 

His partner has always managed to show his love no matter what he was doing. The unconditional love is always there, even when he makes a mistake. He doesn't want to make mistakes, he wants to do things right, at least for Kunihiro. There are times he would like to take over and be the one who does everything for his partner, to make sure he has all that he needs and is properly protected and watched over. But it's hard to do that when your partner is self-sufficient for the both of you.

 

Izuminokami pulls on his kimono and quietly slides in between the covers after turning off the light, staring up at the ceiling. A slender arm drapes over his waist, a sleepy voice calls to him.

 

“Kane-san, welcome home.”

 

“Thanks, Kunihiro.” He replies, wrapping his fingers around the hand dangling at his side. This is the one he wants, but can he give enough?

 

“Kane-san?” The slim body pulls away from him, turning on the light and kneeling beside him with a concerned look, “What is it?”

 

Then there is Kunihiro.

 

His partner always knows when something is troubling him. He's never been able to hide his feelings from the piercing blue eyes that are currently staring intently at him, seeking an answer to what is going on. It's inevitable that they won't sleep until he says what's on his mind. There is no choice but to ask.

 

“Can I give you enough?”

 

“What do you mean, Kane-san?” His partner takes his hand, holding it tightly, “You always give me enough. I don't need anything else because you are the best.”

 

He sees nothing but contentment shining from the face looking down at him. The face that looks so soft and cherubic, but hides a wise and mature man. The one that makes him feel cool and invincible.

 

Kunihiro turns out the light and spreads out across the top of him, light and warm.

 

“Make love to me Kane-san.” He hears whispered in his ear.

 

“Yush,” He answers back, rolling his partner underneath him. This is what he needs, his important person, Kunihiro, wanting him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
